


Sheepish.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After having to walk home in the soaking rain, your boyfriend Spencer is more than happy to make you warm again.





	Sheepish.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr "sapphicpage" so go check me out there!

“Spence?” You yell out into your apartment after five minutes of trying to unlock your front door with shaking hands. Of course, the day you decide to walk to work is the day that it pours down with rain, you didn’t want to call Spencer and have to make him come pick you up so you decided to tough it up and walk; that was a bad choice.

Shivering profusely, you managed to nudge the door closed behind you before you began to strip out of your clothes, knowing it would be far quicker to get warm without soaking wet clothes weighing you down. You were in the middle of peeling your shirt off of your body when Spencer walked in from your office.

“Hey- did you just walk home in the rain?” His greeting was cut off my his own worry, it was a shock to see you half naked and soaking wet but there was a primitive part of his body that noted how well the water made your jeans hug your body, how the droplets of water fell from your hair down to your chest, falling down the curves of your breasts in your bra. Still, stopping you from getting hypothermia was more important than staring at your body.

“N-no shit.” You said once you’d fully removed your shirt, dropping it onto the floor then starting on your jeans. “Come help me.”

The look on Spencer’s face was a picture, he almost stumbled over his own legs rushing over to you. His hands were pinned to his sides, his fingers flexing anxiously, both eager and nervous to touch you. It had been a few months since you had started dating and while you had gotten intimate, Spencer still felt himself feeling slightly overwhelmed by how badly he ached just to touch your skin.

He hesitated at first but knelt down to help pulling your wet jeans down your legs, his eyes didn’t wander even if they wanted to. He let you step out of them once at your feet, then took your socks off just because he knew you were starting to take off your bra and he didn’t have the courage to get up just yet.

“I need a hot shower.” You stated matter of fact whole Spencer started to get up, beginning to walk towards the bathroom as you pulled your panties off with easy, kicking them off your feet and leaving them like a clothing breadcrumb trail. Your attention was focused on gaining the feeling back in your fingers so you didn’t get to see the shock in Spencer’s face as he watched you walk away, his mouth gaping open. He was left stood there, your socks in hand.

Spencer scrambled to pick up your articles of clothing, throwing them somewhat towards the laundry basket before hurrying to the bathroom.

“Do you, um, need anything else?” Looking into the bathroom, he saw you waiting for the water to heat up. He was too flustered to even just look you in the eye, he couldn’t look at you at all; his gaze focused on the bath mat beneath your feet. It was cute, seeing him all sheepish like this. You hadn’t been trying to make him like this, everything had been of a total innocent nature in your mind but the blush on Spencer’s cheeks and his ridiculously rigid posture made you think it wasn’t the same for him.

You smiled at him, catching his eye as he found the courage to look up at you. After feeling the water again and it being the perfect temperature, you nodded your head.

“I heard that one of the best ways to get warm is from another person’s body.”

Spencer laughed in disbelief, if he didn’t know better he’d say his heart skipped a beat.

“I can do that.”

You grinned at each other before you reached out, grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. Now, it was your turn to undress him.


End file.
